Devices for holding infants and small children during bathing and hair washing have been used in the past. These devices usually consisted of a one-piece molded plastic or a sling-type chair. The molded plastic device is solid and non-adjustable. This device has an inclined back support portion and an opposite inclined portion combined to retain the child. The sling-type chair has an adjustable tubular support frame and a fabric material connected to the frame similar to a "hammock" to retain the child.
The problem with these devices is either that they are not adjustable, i.e. the back support portion is not adjustable with respect to the seat support portion, or there is no arm rest upon which to place the person's forearms.